gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNA-2/V Aegis
Technology & Combat Characteristics The Aegis was the first mobile suit constructed by the Ascent to utilize a GN Drive. As a result most of it's equipment is experimental. The Aegis is equipped with multiple GN Verniers throughout it's body to grant impressive maneuvering capability. The arms and legs were equipped with special verniers. The purpose of these were to allow stronger physical attacks through an additional thrust or a sudden reversal of movement to evade an enemy attack. The Aegis utilized an experimental beam magnum for it's primary weapon. When used, the magnum can rapidly compress GN Particles from both it's own condenser and additional particles supplied by the Aegis for a powerful burst. Using this function forces the magnum to recharge it's condenser before another shot can be fired. The second function of the rifle operates like a standard beam rifle. The rifle sacrifices the incredible firepower of the charged burst for quicker firing rate at medium output. A medium sized physical shield was equipped onto the left arm of the Aegis. The shield was constructed out of E-Carbon. The shield could be utilized for shoot and block tactics as well as ramming an enemy. For additional protection the shield could generate a GN Shield. Extending out of the left leg, back, and shield were three slim physical blades called the Aegis Cutters. When required, the hilt of the blades would detach from the armor for the pilot to utilize. The blades could be combined to form either a double edged sword of a three edged warglaive. When used as a warglaive the cutters could be tossed in a boomerang arc for a devastating attack. The cutters were designed to cut through GN Fields. Because the Sakibure captured by the Ascent was damaged to the point where Trans Am was completely inoperable, the Aegis could not utilize the system for increased performance. Armaments ;*Aegis Cutters :The Aegis was equipped with three physical blades. When required, the hilt of the blades would detach from the armor for the pilot to utilize. The cutters could be combined to form either a double edged sword of a three edged warglaive. When used as a warglaive the cutters could be tossed in a boomerang arc for a devastating attack. The cutters were designed to cut through GN Fields. The Cutters also served to improve the of the Aegis ;*Aegis Shield :A medium sized physical shield was equipped onto the left arm of the Aegis. The shield was constructed out of E-Carbon. The shield could be utilized for shoot and block tactics as well as ramming an enemy. For additional protection the shield could generate a GN Shield. ;*Beam Saber : ;*Particle Beam Magnum :The Beam Magnum was a beam rifle modified with a special condenser for additional firepower. The beam magnum can rapidly compress GN Particles from both it's own condenser and additional particles supplied by the Aegis for a powerful burst. Using this function forces the magnum to recharge it's condenser before another shot can be fired. The second function of the rifle operates like a standard beam rifle. The rifle sacrifices the incredible firepower of the charged burst for quicker firing rate at medium output. System Features ;*Scan Eye :Each Aegis was equipped with a Scan Eye for quick calculations of potential weaknesses. The Scan Eye granted a full tactical display of the enemy mobile suit to the pilot. History After The Ascent realized the superiority of mobile suits utilizing GN Drives, a campaign began to capture a machine with any kind of GN Drive for study and reverse engineering. After a month of repeated failures, they managed to capture a Sakibure Mobile Suit with it's GN Drive Tau still intact. Research of the Sakibure lead to the creation of the Aegis.